Love
by Maria A.O
Summary: L hidup kembali dan memunculkan dirinya di hadapan Light lagi! Bagaimana dengan reaksi Light mengetahui rival-nya hidup kembali? Chapter 5 UPDATE!  Don't like don't read! -my first fic romance, mind to RnR and Cnc?-
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE**

**The Beginning  
**

**Disclaimer**: yang pasti bukan punya aku lah…

Kalo punya aku, Death Note pasti udah hancur deh

Makanya, Death Note absolutely milik **Tsugumi Ohba** dan **Takeshi Obata**

**By**: **yovphcutez**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_**Light's POV**_

Halo…

Aku, Yagami Light, dapat dikatakan sebagai orang yang perfect, itu jika kalian semua melihat dari segi fisik.

Bukannya aku berniat sombong, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

Lalu…disinilah aku sekarang…

Berdiri dengan tangan terikat dan diawasi oleh 2 orang berotot dengan tampang menakutkan yang dapat membunuhku sewaktu-waktu.

Tapi, memang itulah tugas mereka, membunuhku…

Aku adalah Kira.

Semua orang telah mengetahuinya, tanpa kecuali….

Anak-anak, remaja, orang dewasa, bahkan orang tua sekalipun….

Mereka berkumpul disini, untuk melihatku -melihat Kira untuk tepatnya- yang akan segera dibunuh setelah berhasil membunuh sekian banyak kriminal.

Sungguh orang-orang yang munafik…

Semua yang hadir disini adalah seorang pembohong besar! Mereka bahkan tak mampu untuk memilih antara Kira atau Keadilan.

Ketika Kira mencapai kejayaannya, mereka memilih Kira sebagai panutan mereka. Kira ada dimana-mana. Semua orang mengaguminya.

Tapi, ketika keadaan itu sedikit demi sedikit terkikis keberadaanya, mereka memilih Keadilan.

Memang rasanya tidak benar juga untuk menyalahkan mereka semua yang hanya dapat asal memilih saja, tapi bukankah itu artinya mereka tidak serius sejak awal?

Tidak serius untuk memihak siapa, mendukung siapa, dan memuja siapa.

Memuakkan.

Dan sekarang, perasaan itu tak mampu aku selesaikan dengan membunuh…

Aku sudah tidak memiliki Death Note…hanya seorang Yagami Light…

Akan tetapi, mereka tetap saja masih melihat sosokku sebagai sosok yang menakutkan, yang dapat membunuh siapa saja yang ada disekitarnya…

Hei, aku hanya membunuh kriminal saja!

Sebagian besar mereka menatapku dengan wajah yang merendahkan, bisa dibilang lebih rendah dari seorang pemerkosa.

"Yagami Light, maksudku Kira, silahkan maju" Kata seseorang –berjenggot dan sudah lanjut usia- diatas panggung, yang pasti bukanlah panggung pentas, karena di tempat itu terdapat sebuah alat -yang tidak aku ketahui namanya- yang dapat memenggal kepala kalian sekali tebas…

Aku pernah melihat alat seperti itu…sepertinya terdapat di buku sejarah eropa…alat yang dipakai untuk menghukum mati para kriminal.

Inilah pertama kalinya aku melihat benda itu….sekaligus terkahir kalinya aku melihat benda itu…

Aku sudah tidak peduli…

Aku sudah tidak mementingkan urusan hidup atau mati lagi, karena itu adalah hal yang sia-sia…

Aku juga sudah tidak berniat untuk membunuh lagi….

Bukan berarti aku telah sadar dari perbuatanku, tapi aku hanya merasa….

Bosan.

Ya, bosan dengan kegiatan membunuhku…..

_Tap tap tap_

Aku menaiki panggung itu, tetap diawasi oleh 2 orang berotot itu, tentu saja dengan keadaan tangan terikat.

Aku diminta meletakkan leherku di tempat yang telah disediakan, bukan sebuah tempat yang empuk beralaskan bantal, melainkan di atas papan kayu….

Aku-pun bersedia…tidak memperlihatkan sedikit-pun bentuk perlawanan.

Aku sudah menyadari ini…

Walaupun Near telah berkata tidak akan memberitaukan siapa Kira sebenarnya, tetap saja semua orang akan tau…cepat atau lambat.

Kulihat wajah mereka yang tersenyum.

Yah…setidaknya ada pemandangan bagus yang kulihat sebelum aku mati.

Aku menutup mataku…

Seakan-akan telah siap menghadapi ini semua, walaupun pada kenyataanya jantungku berdetak kencang.

'_Jangan takut'_ Kataku menenangkan diri.

"STOP!"

?

Apa itu? Siapa yang telah menghentikan hukum penggal kepala ini? Apakah dia tidak tau bahwa aku adalah Kira? Yang pantas dibunuh dengan cara seperti ini? Atau mungkin dengan cara yang lebih parah.

"Jangan membunuhnya. Aku akan membelinya" Kata orang yang telah menghentikan hukuman ini.

Membeliku? Jangan bercanda! Aku bukanlah barang yang dapat dijual-belikan begitu saja!

"Membelinya? Memangnya apa yang aku mau dari seorang Kira?" Tanya salah satu orang yang mengawasiku tadi, tentu saja berotot.

"Aku mau semuanya" Jawab orang tersebut.

Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya, karena aku terus memejamkan mataku, sementara leherku tak leluasa bergerak di papan kayu yang telah dilubangi khusus untuk menempatkan leher tersebut.

"Oh…lalu kau mau bayar berapa?" Tanya salah satu pengawas itu tadi, dengan nada meremehkan tentunya.

"Kau ingin aku membayar berapa?" Tanya orang itu kembali dengan nada dingin.

"Bagaimana jika 5 Juta Yen?" Tawar pengawas itu.

Apa? Aku dijual? Bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya kau tak boleh menjual Kira! Apalagi yang harus segera dibunuh!

Jujur saja, aku lebih suka dibunuh daripada dibeli.

Karena itu tandanya aku akan diperbudak oleh pemilikku. Tidak dapat bebas. Aku adalah miliknya.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju" Jawab orang itu, yang secara otomatis menjadi pemilikku saat ini.

Hei! Apakah orang-orang disini tidak keberatan?

Eh?

Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua orang tampaknya biasa-biasa saja? Atau lebih tepatnya, ketakutan…?

_Cklek_

Gembok yang mengikat kuat papan kayu itu di leherku telah dilepas. Leherku dapat bergerak leluasa sekarang. Dapat melihat siapa yang telah membeliku tadi.

Sekilas aku melihat sosok yang sangat kukenal. Memakai kaus putih berlengan panjang dan mengenakan celana jeans belel dengan rambut hitam yang berantakkan, seperti bangun tidur. L Lawliet, seseorang yang aku benci, yang seharusnya telah mati sejak dulu.

Tunggu, dia bukanlah L Lawliet. Walaupun penampilannya dan gerak geriknya sama, tapi ada satu yang membedakan mereka.

Matanya.

L Lawliet memiliki mata hitam kelam. Sedangkan orang ini…

Merah darah.

Mata yang berwarna merah darah. Sungguh warna yang menarik.

Tanpa basa basi, orang tersebut menarik tanganku setelah dia menyerahkan uang senilai 5 Juta Yen itu. Bodoh, pikirku. Untuk apa membeli seseorang, yang telah membunuh ribuan orang, dengan harga semahal itu?

Dia terus menarikku, membawaku ke tempat yang sepi, yang jarang dilalui orang, malah termasuk sebagai tempat yang tidak pernah dilalui orang, karena ke-angker-annya.

"Disini" Gumamnya seorang diri.

"Kau…"

"BB…Beyond Birthday" Kata orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

Tunggu dulu! Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat….

Otakku-pun mulai mencari-cari sesuatu yang berhunbungan dengan orang ini…ya, Beyond Birthday….

"Kau sudah tau bukan…?" Kata orang itu menyeringai…

Mengerikan.

Aku mulai dapat merasakan hawa yang aneh….sangat mencekam, nafasku dibuat sesak olehnya….

Pembunuh.

Ya! Aku ingat! Dia adalah psikopat yang selalu membunuh dengan caranya sendiri….

Mengoyak seluruh tubuh korbannya, diambil organ-organ tubuhnya -sesekali mata korbannya juga diambil- lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam botol selai strawberry yang masih berisi penuh dengan selai manis sehingga membuat organ tubuh yang menjijikkan itu berlumuran selai strawberry. Dijilatinya selai yang ada di organ tubuh itu dan setelah selai itu telah habis dijilat, seluruh organ itu akan dipotong tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Membuat tempat pembunuhan itu menjadi penuh darah bertebaran dimana-mana dengan organ dalam tubuh maupun luar tubuh yang sudah tak layak dilihat.

Menjijikkan sekali.

Dan juga sangat kejam!

Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan pembunuh yang seharusnya menempati urutan pertama sebagai kriminal yang harus dibunuh?

"Hm…rupanya sudah mengingatku ya, Tuan Kira?" Katanya sambil menyeringai menakutkan.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku Tuan Kira…panggil saja aku Light" Jawabku dengan berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang sekarang berdebar tak karuan memikirkan berbagai macam pembunuhan yang disebabkan oleh orang ini.

"Baiklah Light…pergilah….kau bebas sekarang. Aku yakin kau tak akan membunuh lagi" Kata orang yang telah membeliku dengan tatapan….mungkin dapat dikatakan mengasihani.

Bebas?

Dia berkata aku bisa bebas?

Aku tak habis pikir…

Kenapa orang ini mau membeliku dengan harga seperti itu lalu dengan entengnya mengatakan bahwa 'aku bebas'.

Aku tak bisa terima ini!

Aku mengejar pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Siapa kira ternyata orang seperti dia dapat berjalan dengan cepat.

Walaupun ini berarti aku harus kehilangan kebebasanku, aku tak peduli!

Aku paling tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini! Diremehkan dan dikasihani…

"Tunggu Beyond! Jadikan aku pelayanmu! Kau telah membeliku dan aku milikmu! Lagipula aku tak dapat bebas begitu saja mengingat orang yang ingin membunuhku banyak bukan?" Kataku secara tiba-tiba. Aku sendiri tak tau mengapa…mungkin karena aku tak ingin dikasihani sebagai seorang Kira yang gagal dan perlu kebebasan yang diberikan oleh orang lain.

"Hm…baiklah" Kata Beyond dengan entengnya.

'_aku membencimu….membenci tatapanmu….seringaimu….terutama wajahmu…..'_

Kataku dalam hati, akan tetapi aku tetap saja tak dapat membunuh majikanku. Aku sendiri tak tau kenapa.

Mengapa aku tak bisa membunuhnya?

Apakah karena aku sudah bosan membunuh?

Dan juga…

Kenapa aku sampai mencari alasan agar dapat disisinya?

Apakah karena dia telah membeliku?

Apakah karena dikasihani?

Ataukah karena….

* * *

_Tahukah kau bahwa memebenci adalah awal dari sesuatu yang tak pernah kau pikirkan?_

* * *

**To Be Continue**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Yaaaay! Akhirnya berhasil buat fic romance tanpa unsur humor! Hehehe… padahal biasanya aku gak bisa buat fic yang bukan humor…

Tolong review yah?

Kalau seandainya fic ini jelek atau tidak disukai readers, katakan saja lewat review…

Maka saya akan menghapusnya…..^^


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE**

**The Truth**

**Disclaimer**: yang pasti bukan punya aku lah…

Kalo punya aku, Death Note pasti udah hancur deh

Makanya, Death Note absolutely milik **Tsugumi Ohba** dan **Takeshi Obata**

**By**: **yovphcutez**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**_Light's Pov_**

Sudah seminggu sejak aku menetap di rumahnya…

Rumah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin…

Beyond Birthday.

Aku ingat ketika pertama kali sampai di rumah ini….

Seharian aku terus berjaga, tak dapat tidur.

Bukannya karena aku menderita insomnia, tapi karena takut…

Takut akan dibunuh oleh Beyond Birthday….psychopath gila itu….

Aku sendiri heran….

Mengapa aku meminta untuk tinggal bersamanya padahal aku sangat takut dibunuh olehnya?

Seperti masuk ke dalam mulut buaya saja…

Tapi seiring waktu berjalan, dia sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang aneh padaku.

Tidak termasuk pulang pada malam hari dengan membawa bola mata '_korbannya_' di dalam toples berisikan _strawberry jam _tersebut karena hal itu sudah biasa, apalagi bagi seorang psychopath seperti dia.

Beyond Birthday…

Aku justru heran padanya…

Kenapa dia ingin sekali menodai kulit putihnya dengan cipratan darah?

Toh, dia tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan dari membunuh.

Tapi aku bersyukur…

Setidaknya bukan aku yang masuk dalam daftar korban yang akan dibunuhnya…

Tentu saja aku tau hal itu.

Jika dia memasukkanku ke dalam _list_ itu, seharusnya aku sudah dibunuh pada saat awal kita bertemu bukan?

"Light…" Suaranya yang khas itu memanggilku yang saat itu sedang melamun menghadap ke arah jendela.

"Hng?" Tanyaku tanpa membalikkan tubuh untuk melihatnya, kurasa itu tidak perlu, mengingat bahwa Beyond sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti ini.

"…"

Beyond sama sekali tidak bersuara. Hening.

Kuarahkan tubuhku ke belakang, berusaha mencari tau mengapa dia tidak berbicara.

"!"

Aku tersentak kaget, melihat Beyond yang tiba-tiba berada di dekatku. Setidaknya berjarak 15 centi dari wajahku. Sangat dekat….membuat mukaku merah.

"A…apa?" Tanyaku dengan terbata-bata. Tentu saja itu karena hatiku yang berdebar tak karuan melihat Beyond. Susah sekali meminta hati ini untuk berdetak tenang.

"Light…" Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh. Aku tidak dapat mendiskripsikan tatapannya yang penuh makna.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Beyond mengelus pipiku pelan, membuat rona merah di wajahku makin terlihat. Duh, ingin rasanya aku mengubur diri di dalam tanah! Aku malu sekali!

"Ini…." Dia menyentuh sebuah luka gores yang berada di bawah mataku. Seharusnya luka itu sudah tidak dapat terlihat lagi. Tapi mungkin karena memiliki sebuah arti, maka luka itu terus menghiasi wajahku sampai saat ini.

Ya, sebuah arti yang mendalam….

L Lawliet.

"Hanya luka lama…"

Teringat L Lawliet, aku jadi ingin mengetahui, sebenarnya apa hubungan orang ini dengannya?

Semua orang pasti akan bertanya hal yang sama jika melihat keadaan fisik mereka.

Maksudku…wajahnya, rambutnya, gaya berjalannya…

Sama persis.

"Beyond…boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanyaku padanya, dengan suara yang agak bergetar. Ragu-ragu.

"Silahkan saja" Jawab Beyond cepat.

"Uhm…itu, apa hubunganmu dengan L Lawliet? Kau tahu kan? Detektif no 1 itu sangat mirip denganmu…" Tanyaku pelan, penasaran dengan reaksinya.

Aku tau kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan menjawabnya, tapi tak salah juga jika kita mencoba kan?

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan itu?" Tanya Beyond itu dengan nada seperti L, nada menyelidiki.

"Penasaran saja…" Jawabku dengan santai, yah…memang itulah yang mendasari pikiranku untuk bertanya mengenai itu.

Penasaran adalah awal dari segalanya, itulah yang dikatakan ayahku.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Beyond kembali bertanya padaku. Mengelak.

"Yah…aku rasa aku tak bisa memaksamu sih…" Kataku menjawab pertanyaannya –atau mungkin penolakannya secara halus itu-

"Hm…aku rasa belum saatnya bagiku untuk menceritakan hal yang rumit seperti itu…" Kata Beyond dan menjauhkan kepalanya dariku dengan perlahan. Membuat jantungku yang dari tadi berdetak kencang menjadi lebih tenang.

Lalu, dia meninggalkanku di rumah dengan seringainya.

_Blam _

Aku melewati siang di rumah Beyond tanpa melangkah keluar 1 centi-pun. Aku tau aku masih menjadi buronan polisi, walaupun mereka mengetahui bahwa aku telah dibeli oleh orang lain. Ya, aku bukanlah sepenuhnya milikku…

aku adalah miliknya, milik Beyond Birthday.

Karena bosan menunggu sang tuan rumah yang kemungkinan besar akan pulang ketika sudah larut malam, aku-pun memulai kegiatanku dengan menonton TV.

_Klik_

"Pembunuhan yang kali ini terjadi di lokasi xxx diduga dilakukan oleh pembunuh terkenal yang bahkan belum dapat ditangkap itu…"

Hanya dengan sekali lihat, seharusnya kalian semua sudah tau bahwa pembunuh itu adalah Beyond.

Aku cukup salut padanya yang berhasil lolos dari kejaran para polisi, terutama dari detektif terhebat di dunia…L.

Tapi itu adalah masa lalu….

L telah tiada…makin mempermudah Beyond untuk lepas dari kepungan polisi.

Tanpa sadar, aku memegang bekas luka gores di wajahku itu. Mataku menerawang lurus. Tatapan yang dapat dikatakan sebagai tatapan kosong, hampa.

_Ini sebagai tanda bahwa aku tak akan melupakanmu…teman pertamaku…_

_Sekaligus Kira…._

Bagus, sekarang aku malah mengingat kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu itu…

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_Kriet…_

Kudengar bunyi pintu apartemen yang dibuka pelan, walaupun tetap menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring untuk didengar.

Itu pasti Beyond, pikirku.

Aku-pun berjalan ke arah pintu utama itu, berniat ingin menyambut kepulangan Beyond layaknya seorang _pelayan. _

"! Kau….kau siapa?" Tanyaku terkejut begitu melihat yang ingin ucapkan kata 'selamat datang' bukanlah majikanku.

Orang itu, dengan penampilan kumalnya –rambut acak-acakan, baju berjaket tebal berdebu, berkaca-mata hitam, tak lupa keadaan fisiknya yang dapat terbilang gemuk- juga ikut terkejut dan seketika mengeluarkan pistol-nya yang disimpan di balik kantong jaketnya.

"Ka…kau Kira kan? Akan kubunuh kau disini! Dan aku akan memperoleh uangnya!" Kata orang tesebut.

Oh, sekarang aku tak hanya dijadikan buronan, tapi juga dijadikan sumber uang?

Aku menduga bahwa pihak polisi juga memberikan kesempatan bagi masyarakat untuk memperoleh sejumlah uang –yang pasti tidak sedikit- jika berhasil mendapatkanku, hidup atau mati.

Aku hanya terkejut untuk memikirkan darimana dia menemukan tempat ini. Tak mungkin Beyond memberikan alamatnya. Dia bukanlah orang bodoh yang semudah itu memberikan data dirinya –termasuk alamatnya-

Aku tidak bergerak sedikit-pun. Memang tidak berusaha untuk bergerak. Toh kalau aku mati juga tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan merubah apapun.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Tubuhku sedikit gemetaran. Takut.

Semua orang, tak terkecuali aku pasti takut mati bukan?

Aku melihatnya menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut.

'_Inilah saatnya'_ pikirku.

JLEB!

Kenapa tidak terdengar bunyi tembakan? Yang terdengar malah bunyi….

Tusukan!

Mataku terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan di depanku.

Orang yang menyelinap masuk itu mati bersimbah darah. Terdapat luka tusuk di punggungnya.

Pisau belati yang menancap di tubuh itu bertuliskan BB

Beyond Birthday….

"Kau ada di sini kan?" Tanyaku kepadanya. Walaupun tak tau dia ada di mana. Bersembunyi…

"Hmm…ya, di sini" Jawabnya sambil menampakkan dirinya, Beyond Birthday-lah yang menusukkan belati tersebut.

Seharusnya aku merasa berterima kasih padanya…tapi entah mengapa aku tak suka melihat dia membunuh orang lain dengan mudahnya. Hatiku sakit.

"Mengapa?" Tanyaku dengan melihat orang tersebut yang telah menjadi korbannya. Dapat terlihat tatapan sedih yang kutunjukkan untuk orang tersebut.

Beyond yang mengerti maksud perkataanku hanya menjawab "Mengapa? Membunuh adalah kepuasanku, kenikmatanku, hidupku….dan temanku…."

Suaranya agak bergetar…tapi ditutupinya dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Tak terlihat menyesal sama sekali atas 'perbuatannya'.

"Ba…bagaimana bisa…kamu menganggap membunuh seperti itu…bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" Balasku yang sempat syok mendengar jawabannya tadi…

"Oh…sudah kubunuh, saat berusia 7 tahun"

_Deg! _

Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataannya tanpa menunjukkan wajah berduka cita.

Bagaimana bisa dia tetap berwajah normal seperti itu?

Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Beyond dan keluarganya?

Semua hal itu membuat penasaran…

Manusia selalu diikuti oleh rasa penasaran…

Rasa penasaran yang tak dapat ditahan lagi…

"Hem…kurasa sudah waktunya memberi tau hal ini, yah…walalupun cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mengetahuinya…soal L, aku dan masa kecilku…" Gumamnya padaku yang masih menatapnya dengan syok. Masih melongo mendengar perkataannya tadi…

"Baiklah….aku dan L Lawliet itu saudara kembar dan kami masih memiliki 1 adik lagi, Ruka" Jawabnya tanpa mempersilahkanku untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang bergema di dalam kepalaku itu.

Apa?

Beyond Birthday dan L Lawliet…

Mereka berdua…

Kembar?

* * *

_Jangan pernah menyesal akibat dari rasa penasaranmu…._

_

* * *

_

**To Be Continue**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Chapter 2 finish! Yaaay!

I did it! I did it! I did it! Huray!

Wkwkwk

Saya sangat berterima kasih pada **Laurellia** yang bersedia meminjamkan chara-nya pada fic-ku dan pada **cuttiecatz** karena memberi saya inspirasi untuk membuat L menjadi saudara kembar dari BB

Terima kasih ya!

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini? Bagus ato jelek? Hayooo….jujur aja, gak apa-apa kok ^^

Review please? Kritikan dan saran juga boleh kok

See you in next chapter~

**Bales Review**

mulai di fic ini, saya akan membalas review di sini, takut balesan review yang saya kirimkan tidak sempat dibaca

hehehe ^^

**Laurellia** : wah, anakku sudah bisa nebak nieh (semua juga bisa)

di sini BB juga tetap sholeha kok, tetep sholat sih...

wkwkwk Just Kidding

makasih buat reviewnya ^^

**Sara Hikari** : makasih Sara-nee udah nge-review ^0^

hehehe

fic ini bakal aku buat se-sweet mungkin biar semut-semut pada dateng (gula yah?)

**cuttiecatz** : selamat anda mendapatkan piring cantik bergambarkan BB dan Light karena menjadi orang pertama yang mengajukan usul untuk Author!

makasih udah review yaa ^^

hehehe, usulmu aku pakai nieh

tetep baca dan review yah! ^_^

**yukka-keehl** : wah...ce riri suka pair ini ya?

bagus deh ada juga yang suka, aku kira ini crack-pair

hehehe ^^

makasih buat review ya ce~~~

**Amisa RyuuBirthday** : wah, kalo pake gopek mah kurang Alin-chan~

emang alurnya kayak apa? meliuk-liuk kayak ularkah?

hehehe

makasih udah review yaaah ^^

**Orange Burst** : makasih udah review Jeruk-san~~~

hehehe, dipanggil gitu gak apa-apa kan?

rencananya mau hukuman gantung diri, tapi karena takut Light jadi mbak kunti, aku ubah deh hukumannya

hehehe ^^

**acchan lawliet **: oke deh acchan, aku jual Light ke kamu

bayar uang muka dulu yah *nyerahin Bon*

wkwkwk

iya, ada kesalahan sedikit pas orang berotot (gak ngerti mau dikasih nama apa) itu ngomong, hehehe

acchan teliti yah? hehehe

makasih buat review~~~ ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE**

**The Past**

**Disclaimer**: yang pasti bukan punya aku lah…

Kalo punya aku, Death Note pasti udah hancur deh

Makanya, Death Note absolutely milik **Tsugumi Ohba** dan **Takeshi Obata**

**By**: **yovphcutez**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kembar?

Beyond Birthday dan L Lawliet kembar?

Pernyataan yang dikatakan Beyond benar-benar membuatku syok…

Sebenarnya, pernyataan tersebut tidak akan membuat kaget jika melihat penampilan mereka yang sama persis.

jika tidak mengetahui profesi mereka sekarang tentunya…

Pembunuh dan detektif…

Suatu kombinasi yang tidak mungkin cocok

Bagaimana bisa mereka memilih profesi yang akan membuat mereka menjadi seperti seekor anjing dan kucing? Saling mengejar dan menangkap…

Ya, memang seperti itu.

Karena detektif terkenal tentu akan selalu mengejar pembunuh yang selalu lolos dari pengejaran bukan?

Benar-benar mirip dengan seekor anjing dan seekor kucing…

"Kenapa? Syok mendengar bahwa aku dan L kembar?" Tanya Beyond kepadaku, yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan wajah penuh tanda tanya karena pernyataan itu.

Beyond-pun menyeringai, makin membuatku heran dengan dirinya yang penuh misteri.

Misteri yang tidak akan mudah diketahui olehku…

"Iya…aku cukup syok mendengar hal itu…bukankah kalian itu saudara kembar? Kenapa malah memilih pekerjaan yang…yah, kau tau, yang seperti itu…membuat kalian saling memusuhi satu sama lain…" Aku bertanya to the point kepadanya. Tidak peduli padanya yang mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan terbata-bata. Hanya mungkin lho…walaupun menurutku mustahil…

Pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan itu-pun terdiam.

Sepertinya cukup kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Masih dengan pose berpikir, majikanku-pun menjawab…

"Itu pilihan kami, dan bukan urusanmu kan? Terserah kami mau memilih profesi apa yang akan kami jalani nanti. Jadi tolong jangan bertanya tentang hal seperti itu lagi"

Dari jawabannya ataupun nada bicaranya, aku sudah tau…dia tidak suka terhadap pertanyaanku yang seolah-olah mengoyak masa lalunya itu. Masa lalu yang dapat aku perkirakan begitu kelam sehingga membuat orang lain tidak ingin mengusik hal itu, terkecuali aku yang saat ini sedang bergejolak rasa penasaran dalam hatiku. Aku benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya.

"Tapi…kurasa, masalah profesi itu cukup membuat bingung adik kecilku yang mungkin membenci kami berdua…"

Eh?

Adik kecilnya? Maksudnya adik bungsunya yang bernama Ruka?

Aku-pun mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap sumber suara itu, yang terdengar menyimpan cukup banyak kepedihan dalam hati kecilnya…

"Maksudnya?" Tanyaku yang benar-benar kebingungan terhadap perkataannya itu.

Lagi-lagi, pemuda itupun terdiam.

Sepertinya berat sekali menceritakan masalah seperti ini, apalagi menyangkut masa lalu yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain.

"Ya…maksudku…mungkin karena kami seperti ini, selalu saja bermusuhan…Ruka menjadi seorang anak yang pendiam dan dingin, walaupun tidak terlihat seperti itu…dan sudah seharusnya dia membenci kami…"

Beyond menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin jika dia membiarkan kepalanya tetap terangkat, aku dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sedih. Yah, cukup dengan mendengar suaranya saja, semua orang akan tau bagaimana wajahnya sekarang…

"Baiklah…kurasa aku harus beranjak tidur sekarang…" Kata Beyond setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Benar, tanpa terasa waktu sudah berjalan dan matahari-pun sudah tak terlihat lagi.

_Tok tok tok _

Aku beranjak dari tempatku berada untuk menggapai gagang pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang. Tapi jalanku tertutupi tubuh jangkung Beyond yang sekarang menggatikanku untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

"!" Seru Beyond setelah membuka pintu tersebut.

Aku yang melihatnya dari belakang hanya bisa keheranan melihat Beyond, apalagi aku tidak melihat tamu yang mengetuk pintu tadi. Maka, aku-pun mendekat ke arah pintu tersebut.

"Ruka…" Gumam Beyond pelan ketika melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu tersebut.

Seorang gadis kecil, memakai gaun biru cerah bercampur warna putih dan menimbulkan kesan soft sehingga terlihat mencolok di daerah apartemen kami yang rata-rata sepi dan gelap. Gadis bermata biru yang mengikat rambutnya dengan pita merah berenda di kepala bagian belakangnya terlihat sangat manis. Apalagi dengan senyumannya yang membuat orang yang melihatnya bahagia. Tapi tidak untuk Beyond. Dia justru terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan gadis kecil itu.

"Ruka…kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Beyond kepada anak kecil yang bernama Ruka itu. Ya, kepada adiknya sendiri.

"Nii-chan, aku datang untuk berkunjung" Jawab Ruka dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya akan segera memperlakukannya bak putri saja. Tapi, Beyond, dengan wajah yang tak dapat kudiskripsikan –entah marah, kesal, sedih ataupun senang- malah mendorong gadis kecil yang dikatakan pendiam dan dingin itu keluar.

"Jika ingin mengusik keberadaanku, aku mohon, pergilah. Aku sudah menjelaskan masalah itu dan meminta maaf padamu berkali-kali, jadi janganlah ganggu aku. Aku tak mau dihantui oleh rasa bersalah seperti itu lagi…"

Beyond terlihat sangat pucat. Wajahnya berubah menjadi biru. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahinya. Gadis kecil itu hanya menyeringai penuh arti…

"Nii-chan…tak baik mengusir seorang tamu yang tidak punya tempat tinggal. Oh ya, aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku tidak akan mengganggumu Nii-chan, itu semua tergantung _mood_-ku saja" Jawab gadis itu, tetap dengan seringainya yang cukup untuk membuat bulu roma-ku berdiri. Mengerikan…

Mendengar hal itu, Beyond segera menghembuskan nafas yang panjang, memejamkan mata lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Bawa dia ke kamar kosong jika masih ada, jika tidak ada, aku minta dia tidur bersamamu…keberatan Light?" Tanya Beyond padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_Tap tap tap_

Aku berjalan diikuti gadis kecil yang manis –dan menyeramkan tentunya- dan sedang bernyanyi dengan senangnya.

Rasanya masih tidak dapat membayangkan bahwa gadis mungil nan imut ini dapat membuat psychopath terbaik yang pernah dihadapi oleh polisi maupun anggota FBI manapun takluk menjadi pucat pasi seperti itu.

_kriet_

"Nah, Ruka-chan…ini kamarmu sekarang. Kamu akan tidur bersama Light-nii chan, kamu tidak keberatan kan?" Tanyaku kepadanya. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku agak ragu berbicara dengan anak ini setelah melihat ekspresi B yang tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Ya, mungkin aku takut pada anak ini. Pada anak kecil yang polos dan lucu ini.

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali Light-nii chan. Aku senang sekali bisa tidur bersama Light-nii chan kok! Maafkan Ruka kalau Ruka membuat Light-nii chan repot ya…" Jawabnya dengan riang. Wajahnya yang amat ceria membuat ketakutanku menghilang. Apakah benar anak ini yang tadi membuat Beyond berwajah seperti itu? Benar-benar sulit dipercaya…

Aku hanya membalas perkataan gadis kecil itu dengan tersenyum, menandakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kehadirannya. Aku justru senang. Membuatku kembali teringat dengan Sayu saat kecil. Lucu sekali,pikirku.

"Light-nii chan…ingin tau mengapa aku dengan nii chan tidak akur?" Tanya Ruka yang memancing rasa penasaranku. Aku hampir saja lupa dengan hal itu karena kedatangan Ruka ke rumah ini.

Aku hanya mengangguk penuh keyakinan diikuti dengan munculnya seringai pada wajah manis Ruka. Hanya sekilas. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap merasa aneh dengan seringaian itu. Misterius…

"Sebenarnya…dulu ketika mama dan papa masih hidup, aku tidak pernah membenci B nii chan maupun L nii chan. aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua dibandingkan kedua orang tuaku. Kaa-san dan tou-san selalu bertengkar, berkata ingin cerai-lah, berkata ingin selinguh-lah dan yang lainnya. Di saat seperti itu, B nii chan dan L nii chan selalu menemaniku. Aku sangat senang…"

Aku dapat memperhatikan ekspresinya yang bahagia. Sungguh ekspresi yang benar-benar tulus dan tidak dibuat-buat.

"Tapi…malam itu…aku terbangun dari tidurku dan menemukan bercak darah pada bajuku padahal aku sama sekali tidak terluka. Saat aku melihat sekeliling, kaa-san dan tou-san sudah mati tertusuk pisau di dekat ranjangku. Aku takut…aku langsung berteriak histeris memanggil nii chan. Tapi yang aku lihat adalah B nii chan yang datang dengan membawa pisau berlumuran darah di tangannya. Aku takut akan dibunuh oleh B nii chan. Makanya aku berteriak memanggil L nii chan. Tapi sebelum L nii chan datang, B nii chan bilang bahwa aku mungkin akan membencinya…dan ketika L nii chan datang, mereka bertengkar. B nii chan tidak meggunakan pisaunya untuk menusuk L nii chan. Malahan pisau itu dibuang olehnya…"

Ruka menceritakan masa lalunya dengan sangat mendetil. Dia benar-benar masih mengingat semuanya secara utuh. Kelihatannya ini memang merupakan masa lalu yang seharusnya tidak boleh diceritakan…

"Sejak saat itu, hubungan nii chan tidak baik. Mereka selalu bermusuhan dan tidak mau bekerja sama. Mereka juga sudah tidak peduli pada Ruka…yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah balas dendam. Ruka benci nii chan yang seperti itu…mereka bukan nii chan yang Ruka kenal…Ruka kecewa…bahkan sampai L nii chan meninggal-pun, Ruka merasa mereka masih bermusuhan…Ruka sedih…" Kata Ruka mengakhiri cerita masa lalunya yang kelam. Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian orang tua mereka maupun kematian L.

"Makanya…karena B nii chan masih hidup…aku ingin membuat B nii chan merasa bersalah dan menyesal terus menerus agar dia sadar. Demi kebaikan nii chan. Agar nii chan tidak membunuh lagi…"

Saat mendengarnya, aku tidak setuju pada ide itu. Tapi karena Ruka bilang ini demi kebaikan Beyond…maka aku tidak berkomentar apapun. Bagaimanapun mereka bersaudara, memiliki ikatan darah, tidak mungkin mereka akan saling menyakiti lagi. Terlebih pada gadis mungil ini…

"Kau baik sekali Ruka-chan…" Kataku dengan memberikan senyumanku kepadanya. Berharap dia tidak teringat hal-hal sedih seperti itu lagi…

"Terima kasih Light-nii chan" Jawabnya dengan wajah yang sudah kembali seperti biasa. Mungkin…wajah energic?

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Pukul 12 malam…

Ruka sudah tertidur pulas dalam pelukan ranjang yang empuk dengan memakai gaun tidur berwarna pink yang amat anggun. Membuatnya terlihat seperti peri kecil yang sedang tertidur.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Mungkin meminum secangkir kopi akan membuatku lebih baik setelah memikirkan kejadian itu berulang kali…

"Ah…"

Beyond yang ternyata ada di dalam dapur dengan memegang 2 buah toples strawberry jam pada tangan kirinya dan menghisap jarinya yang berlumuran selai strawberry pada jari kanannya hanya melihatku lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya itu.

"Tumben sekali kamu tidak pergi untuk 'berburu' manusia lagi…" Kataku yang bisa dikatakan menyindir.

"Light-kun…hal itu sudah saya lakukan tadi, sekarang saatnya saya untuk beristirahat" Balas Beyond yang kelihatannya agak kesal.

Keadaan pun menjadi hening seketika….

Aku memandang wajahnya…aku baru sadar bahwa Beyond memiliki paras yang tampan. Sungguh membuat iri hati bagi cowok-cowok lainnya terkecuali aku. Begini-begini aku juga termasuk cowok tampan saat di sekolah dulu lho…

Merasa sedang diperhatikan, otomatis, Beyond-pun balik menatapku.

"A-ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil mengalihkan wajahku dari pandangannya. Untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sedang _blushing_. Duh…aku benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Kamu yang ada apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Beyond-pun balik bertanya kepadaku.

Aku kebingungan menjawabnya. Masa sih aku harus bilang aku terpana melihat wajahnya yang tampan? Bisa mati karena malu deh…

"Kenapa? Wajahku tampan hingga menarik perhatianmu heh?" Beyond bertanya sekali lagi, membuat wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ti-tidak kok!" Jawabku mengelak. Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Memangnya dia punya ilmu membaca pikiran ya? Kalau begini aku harus lebih hati-hati dong.

Beyond yang melihat tingkahku hanya tertawa renyah. Aku kembali terpana melihat wajahnya yang tertawa lepas. Senang sekali bisa melihatnya seperti itu. Benar-benar tampan, pikirku.

Akhirnya aku-pun ikut tertawa bersamanya. Tertawa dalam malam yang sunyi…

**Normal POV **

-kamar Light-

Sesosok tubuh mungil bangun dari tidurnya. Rambutnya yang berantakan dia rapikan dengan jari-jari kurusnya. Lalu, pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah bingkai foto. Dengan foto L di dalamnya. Diambilnya bingkai foto itu dari meja yang terletak di sebelah kasurnya.

Gadis itupun menyeringai dalam kegelapan kamarnya.

"Aku akan terus mengganggumu Nii-chan…sampai rasa penyesalan itu terus menumpuk…sampai aku puas. Dan sampai kau mati…ya kan L nii chan?"

Gadis itu-pun kembali tidur setelah meletakkan bingkai foto itu kembali pada tempatnya. Dengan sebuah seringaian khusus masih menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

_Ada kalanya, kau tidak tau bahwa kau telah jatuh dalam sebuah perangkap yang membahayakan…_

_

* * *

_

**To Be Continue**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Akhirnya~~~

Chapter 3 selesai juga deh…hehehe

Maaf ya telat update. Akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali siiih…

Yang penting sudah update!

wkwkwk

Oh ya, selamat berpuasa bagi yang puasa yaaaah~~~

Then, mind to review?

**Bales Review**

Saatnya bales review deh~ ehehehe ^^

First…special thanks for **Cakeberry**, makasih ya udah mau setia menunggu fic ini yang telat banget update-nya~

Hehehe

**spywarecatz **: makasih udah review~

Ehehehe, simpan baik-baik ya piringnya ^^

Benarkah makin menarik? Wuah…aku merasa senang sampai ke langit ke tujuh nieh~ XD

Ngomong-ngomong, ini cuttiecatz kan? Ganti pen name yah? Eheheh

**aachan lawliet** : yupz! L sama B masih punya adik, di chapter ini adiknya mulai pegang peran~ XD

Light emang harus dibuat blushing di fic ini, biar kelihatan lucu XD hehehe

Orang asing yang masuk rumah B itu…aku juga tidak tau namanya. Tapi yang aku bayangkan pas nulis tetang orang asing itu….adalah penjahat yang membajak bus di komik Dteah Note volume 1 (ga tau chapter berapa…hehehe)

Makasih buat reviewnya acchan~ ^^

**Laurellia** : wkwkwk

Ruka udah muncul dan megang peran penting di chapter ini nieh! Baca yah!

Review pake hp ya oke-oke saja kok, yang penting review :P

Ehehehe makasih udah review yaaa~ ^^

**yukka-keehl** : wkwkwk

Light udah lihat cara membunuh secara langsung kok, malah mau coba bunuh beneran –plak-

Just kidding, hehehe

Makasih udah review ya ce riri ^^

**Sara Hikari** : gak apa-apa kok nee-chan

Yang penting sudah review fic yovi~

Eheheh ^^ makasih udah review ya Sara-nee~

**AnnaYuki** : hehehe makaciiiih udah review yaaah~~~ XD

Yovi juga suka banget kok sama pairing ini, pastinya setelah pairing LightXL dan MattXMello~

Makasih udah mau kasih saran ke yovi yaaa~ ^^

Yovi sayang deh sama Sylvia-chan *peluk-peluk*

Gimana tanda baca dan kapitalisasi-nya? Sudah agak lebih baik?

Hehehe, pada awal cerita emang masih banyak enter-nya, tapi sudah enggak kok ^^

Wkwkwk

Kebiasaan sih~ X3

Orang yang gendut itu penjahat yang mau membajak bus, ada di komik Death Note vol 1 kok

Selesai review deh…wah, bahasanya jadi manja~

Ganti 'aku' jadi 'yovi' XD wkwkwkw

Kalo udah hepi banget emang jadi manja deh~~~

Oh ya…sekali lagi maafin yovi yaaah udah telat update

Gomeeen~

.

And please review~~~ X3


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE**

**The Feeling**

**Disclaimer**: yang pasti bukan punya aku lah…

Kalo punya aku, Death Note pasti udah hancur deh

Makanya, Death Note absolutely milik **Tsugumi Ohba** dan **Takeshi Obata**

**By**: **yovphcutez**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Aku bangun di pagi hari dengan lemas. Ingin rasanya tidur lagi…tapi ketika aku melihat jam weker yang tidak terpasang menunjukkan jam 06.00 WIB, aku memutuskan untuk pergi menuju dapur saja. Mungkin aku bisa membuatkan gadis kecil yang sedang tidur dengan pulas ini sepiring pancake dengan susu vanilla agar dapat membuat pagi harinya menjadi cerah.

Yah…sepertinya aku sudah terlanjur menyayangi gadis kecil ini. Anak perempuan yang rambutnya diuraikan ini sebelum tidur sempat mengigau dalam tidurnya. Aku cukup terkejut mendengar dia mengigau sendiri saat malam hari.

"Nii chan…daisuki…"

Sungguh, ketika mendengarnya, aku seperti melihat Sayu yang mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangiku saat masih kecil. Mirip, ya, mirip sekali. Aku tidak boleh mengganggu tidurnya, pikirku. Ini masih terlalu pagi bagi anak sebaik dia untuk bangun.

Dengan tanpa suara, aku melangkah keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Aku ingin sekali mengecup kening gadis itu, seperti aku mengecup kening Sayu ketika dia tidur dulu. Tapi aku tidak mau dituduh melakukan pelecehan pada anak kecil. Tunggu…memangnya itu pelecehan ya?

Yah, daripada memikirkan hal tak berguna seperti itu, lebih baik aku segera memfokuskan diri untuk membuat pancake saja. Hm…apa Beyond juga mau dibuatkan pancake ya?

Segeralah aku menengok ke luar dapur untuk melihat apa sesosok yang kucari sudah bangun atau tidak. Hm…sepertinya belum bangun. Mungkin aku buatkan saja. Kan wajar kalau aku juga membuatkan sepiring pancake untuk pemilik rumah –atau apartemen tentunya- apalagi dia adalah 'pemilikku' saat ini. Tapi bagaimana ya jika dia tidak suka pancake buatanku? Duh…apa perlu aku beri selai strawberry ya? Iya! Aku beri selai strawberry saja! Beyond pasti akan suka!

Lho…kenapa aku jadi semangat begini? Aneh…

Argh! Sudahlah! Saatnya membuat pancake untuk mereka!

Begini-begini aku juga pintar memasak lho…bahkan aku masuk dalam jajaran pria terbaik yang ingin dijadikan suami. Wah…aku benar-benar perfect ya! Aku bangga! Hehehe…

Nah, mari kita buka buku panduan memasak!

Hmmm…pancake…pancake…pancake…aha!

Ini dia resepnya! Aduh…kok rasanya susah juga ya? Jadi ragu ingin membuat ini deh…bagaimanapun…aku kan belum pernah membuat pancake.

Pernah sih…tapi itu sebagian besar hanya dibuatkan oleh ibu. Aku sih hanya bagian mencicipi saja. Hehehe…itu bisa dikatakan pernah tidak sih?

Eh…apa kubuatkan nasi goreng saja ya? Simple dan mengenyangkan! Betul kan? Kalau nasi goreng sih aku bisa! Malah kata ibu, nasi goreng buatanku itu yang paling lezat di dunia! Aku tau sih kalau kata-kata itu terlalu lebay…

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Euhm…ohayo Light nii chan…" sapa sesosok tubuh mungil yang melangkah luar dari kamarku dengan rambut yang berantakan. Aku tersenyum sebelum membalas salamnya. "Ohayo Ruka-chan…mau makan?" tanyaku dengan lembut. Gadis yang bernama Ruka itu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu berlari girang menuju meja makan. Dengan cepat, dia menyusun piring, sendok, garpu dan segala keperluan makan dengan baik di atas meja. Dia juga menyusunkan semuanya untuk aku dan Beyond. Sungguh anak yang baik.

"Tunggu ya Ruka-chan…sebentar lagi siap kok!" jawabku dari dapur yang letaknya tak jauh dari meja makan dimana Ruka sedang menunggu dengan sabar. Tak lupa dia nyanyikan lagu 'Mary Has a Little Lamb' dengan riang berulang-ulang. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu sangat menyukai lagu tersebut.

"Light nii chan…Beyond nii chan belum bangun?" tanya gadis itu memecah keheningan kami. Oh iya…aku belum membangunkannya ya? Mungkin karena terlalu asik memasak makanya aku jadi lupa membangunkan Beyond. Tapi kurasa dia tidak akan marah padaku.

"Belum…makanan sudah siap!" kataku girang seperti anak kecil juga. Mumpung masih panas, aku segera menuangkan sebagian nasi goreng yang kumasak itu ke piringnya, membiarkan gadis kecil itu makan dahulu. "Nah…saatnya membangunkan Beyond! Kamu makan saja dulu, Ruka-chan!"

Ruka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menolak. Sepertinya dia lebih suka makan bersama. Ya…aku juga menyukainya. Karena jika bersama pasti segalanya menjadi lebih asik.

Aku segera melangkah menuju kamar Beyond yang terletak paling ujung dari ruangan apartemen yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Apartemen yang kami tempati adalah apartemen nomor 1 yang berarti paling elit. Aku cukup bangga bisa menempati apartemen ini.

_Tok tok tok_

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Beyond berulang kali. Meminta dia untuk bangun dengan sebuah ketukan walaupun aku tau itu sia-sia. Karena tetap tidak memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa dia telah bangun seperti menjawab ketukanku atau membuka pintu kamarnya karena aku ketuk, maka aku memutuskan untuk memasuki kamarnya itu.

Kulihat kamarnya dengan suasana yang suram dan membawa hawa tidak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak? Kamar tersebut terdapat banyak sekali toples bekas selai strawberry yang dijadikan tempat berkumpulnya bola mata para korbannya itu berjejer di lantai mengelilingi tempat tidurnya yang berukuran King-size itu. Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia sedang melakukan ritual aneh seperti santet, pelet, dan yang lainnya. Itu adalah semacam istilah yang aku peroleh setelah membaca buku berjudul '1001 hal mistis di Indonesia beserta kegiatannya'. Sungguh buku yang aneh. Istilahnya-pun aneh pula…

Di sekitar dinding kamarnya digantung berbagai macam tengkorak dari ukuran kecil sampai ukuran yang terbesar. Pisau-pisau keramat-pun dia gantung di sana. Tapi aku tidak melihat pisau 'berburu'nya di dinding kamar tersebut. Sepertinya dia menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat.

Haaah….daripada aku belama-lama melongo karena melihat kamar dengan penampilan yang eksentrik…lebih baik aku segera membangunkan tuannya saja! Toh tujuan utamaku ya untuk itu.

"Beyond…bangun…" panggilku dengan mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Tentu saja dengan pelan, jika aku melakukannya dengan brutal, bisa-bisa aku menemui ujung hidupku lagi…

"Uhm…Light?" akhirnya dia bangun juga! Kukira untuk membangunkannya harus menggunakan cara untuk membangunkan sapi! Aku mengetahui cara tersebut karena aku telah membaca buku berjudul 'Bagaimana Cara Membangunkan Sapi Anda'. Sepertinya yang aku baca buku aneh terus ya?

"Light…" ucapnya pelan dengan memegang pipiku. Muncul warna merah merona pada pipiku. Duh! Aku malu! Aku kan tidak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini!

Beyond semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lalu memelukku dengan lembut sehingga membuatku ikut terjatuh ke dalam hangatnya kasur yang dia tempati. Aku diubah menjadi kepiting rebus olehnya. Entah sadar atau tidak sadar, dia tersenyum padaku lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

Melihat senyumannya membuat darahku mendidih. Entah karena malu atau kesal diperlakukan begini. Dengan –sangat- nekat, aku mendorongnya untuk melepas tubuhku darinya. "Beyond! Bangun! Cepat ganti bajumu dan makan sarapanmu!" teriakku dengan wajah merah, maka dari itu aku tidak menatap wajahnya. Lalu aku-pun berlari menuju toilet untuk melihat semerah apa wajahku. Walaupun aku tau wajahku akan terlihat seperti tomat saat melihat dari kaca nanti.

**Normal POV**

Sosok bertubuh jangkung itu tetap terbaring di kasurnya. Melihat aksi Light tadi, dia hanya tersenyum lalu tertawa keras. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak tertawa sebebas itu. Terutama setelah 'kejadian' tersebut…

Lalu muncul-lah seseorang dengan baju tidurnya yang melambai-lambai bagaikan ditiup angin melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Namun orang tersebut berhenti pada daun pintu kamar Beyond.

"Wah…ada apa nih? Kok rasanya Beyond nii chan senang sekali?" tanya sosok tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ruka. Adik dari Beyond Birthday…yang sekali lagi membuat dia memucat.

"Kau…masih disini?" Beyond melontarkan pertanyaan pada adik kecilnya itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya dahulu. Yang ditanyai hanya menyilangkan tangannya pada dadanya dan menjawab "Tentu saja Nii chan sayang…tak mungkin aku meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum berbuat 'sesuatu' dong…" dengan seringai khas yang mulai mengembang pada wajahnya.

Beyond yang melihat hal tersebut hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari adiknya.

"Keluar…aku mau ganti baju…" jawabnya dengan nada sedingin mungkin. Tetap berusaha tidak terlihat takut pada gadis itu.

"Baik Nii chan~" jawab Ruka dengan riang lalu meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Dia-pun melangkah menuju dapur yang tidak diisi siapapun. Kemudian, tangannya mengeluarkan HP mungil dari kantong baju tidurnya.

_Pik_

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali meneleponku?" jawab gadis yang manis tersebut setelah mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang.

"Kau sudah berada di rumahnya? Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya orang yang menelepon Ruka tanpa membalas pertanyaannya.

"Kalian sama saja! Bukannya membalas pertanyaanku, malah menanyaiku dengan berbagai pertanyaan! Tega sekali…" Ruka terlihat kesal karena diperlakukan sama oleh orang yang memulai percakapannya lewat HP dan oleh Beyond. Gadis kecil itu-pun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Maaf…tapi aku juga tidak punya banyak waktu disini…jadi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama melakukan percakapan ini…" sepertinya orang itu menyesal karena telah memperlakukan Ruka seperti itu. Terdengar nada suaranya yang dipelankan dan diperlambat. Ya…nada meminta maaf.

"Baiklah…begini, aku sudah di rumahnya sejak kemarin…sebelumnya sih aku belum merasakan hal yang aneh padanya, tapi aku mulai yakin bahwa memang ada yang aneh dengannya!"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tau…tapi akan aku selidiki secepat mungkin…tunggu saja!"

_Pik_

Akhirnya percakapan singkat itu berhenti tanpa menunggu jawaban di penelepon. Ruka langsung menghentikannya dengan menekan salah satu tombol pada HP-nya.

Gadis mungil yang sekarang berwajah serius itu terdiam sebentar lalu mulai menggerakkan kakinya menuju meja makan tempat nasi gorengnya sedang menunggu.

'pasti akan aku selidiki!' batin gadis tersebut dengan wajah yang penasaran.

**End of Normal POV**

"Light nii chan…makanan penutupnya apa?" tanya gadis kecil yang telah selesai melahap sarapannya dengan sumringah. Aku cukup tersanjung karena dia memakan makanan buatanku dengan wajah yang menunjukkan 'aku suka sekali makanan ini!' sehingga membuatku tersenyum terus.

"Makanan penutupnya belum nii chan buat…habis nii chan tidak tau kalau kamu selalu disuguhi makanan penutup…" jawabku yang membuat gadis itu kecewa. Menunjukkan wajah yang sedih. Sepertinya dia ingin sekali makan yang bernama 'makanan penutup' itu…

Beyond yang sedari tadi diam segera membelalakkan matanya ketika aku berniat menggunakan selai strawberry kesukaannya untuk diolesi pada permukaan roti tawar yang aku siapkan sebagai makanan penutup itu. "Jangan pakai selai ini! Ini milikku!" bentaknya yang seolah-olah melindungi barang berharganya dari seorang pencuri. Tunggu, berarti di sini aku 'pencurinya' dong?

"Beyond…aku pakai sedikit doang kok…adikmu juga sudah mengeluh ingin makan makanan penutup…" kataku sabar, berusaha untuk tidak emosi karena keegoisannya pada seorang anak kecil yang bertampang tak berdosa ini.

"Biarkan saja! Kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk memberikannya makanan penutup kok, akan kuminta dia sendiri untuk membelinya!" Beyond sepertinya benar-benar kesal hari ini. Entah karena apa dia bisa menjadi seperti itu. Aku jadi bingung dibuatnya…

"Nii chan jahat…aku kan cuma ingin makanan penutup…" rengek Ruka-chan. Bagaimanapun dia masih kecil, tentu saja masih suka merengek dan menangis. Huft…melihat keadaan di pagi hari yang seperti ini, mau tidak mau emosiku muncul. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin membentak mereka berdua. Itu kan tidak sopan…

"Bailah…Light nii chan akan membelikanmu makanan penutup, kamu tunggu di sini saja ya…" jawabku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kesal. Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia. Karena mereka berdua tidak berbicara sepatah kata-pun setelah aku berbicara. Ruka-chan hanya mengangguk pelan, sedangkan Beyond hanya kembali duduk dan tetap memeluk toples berisikan selai strawberry-nya itu.

Aku segera melangkah menuju pintu utama apartemen ini. Namun gerakanku terhenti ketika Beyond menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan erat. "Aku ikut bersamamu…" dia berbicara dengan tegas. Matanya yang tajam memandangku penuh arti. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskan arti pandangannya itu.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menandakan bahwa dia boleh ikut bersamaku sambil memakai jaket berbulu tebal khusus musim dingin dan topi. Aku memakai jaket dan topi untuk menutupi identitasku yang sekarang masih berlabel 'Kira'. Mungkin cap seperti itu tak akan hilang sampai aku menemui ajalku ya…

Dan kami-pun meninggalkan Ruka-chan di dalam apartement sendirian. Dia sama sekali tidak mengeluh, namun menyeringai kepada kami berdua. Benar-benar seringai yang mengerikan.

Hanya selangkah setelah kami keluar dari daerah apartemen tempat kami tinggal, Beyond-pun menunduk dan berkata "Aku hanya berpikir semenjak aku mendengarnya bercakap-cakap dengan orang lain lewat HP…mungkin…"

Aku yang mendengarkan hanya bingung. Terlihat jelas tanda tanya besar mengambang di atas kepalaku.

Beyond terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"L masih hidup…"

**Normal POV**

-apartemen Beyond-

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali…tenang saja, aku akan menyelidikinya kok! Tunggu saja…" kata gadis dengan wajah manisnya pada seseorang melalui HP-nya.

"Tak bisakah kau menyelidikinya sekarang?"

Gadis itu mengehela nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang…kau hanya perlu menunggu saja…"

.

.

"Nii chan…"

_Pik_

_

* * *

_

_Topeng yang tidak terlihat akan menghancurkanmu secara perlahan…_

_

* * *

_

**To Be Continue**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Chapter 4 UPDATE!

Wkwkwk, bagaimana? Kalian suka?

Gomen telat update…tapi menurutku masih belum telat lowh

Hehehe~

Di chapter ini rasanya makin panjang yah?

Mungkin ini bisa menebus kesalahanku karena lama banget update-nya~ ^^

Rasanya penyakit kehilangan mood untuk menulis fic dari All About Death Note Characters in One Day masih belum hilang deh…TTATT

Padahal fic itu sudah lama sekali nggak update

Hikz hikz…

Untuk mengurangi penyakitku…berkenan untuk review?

**Bales Review**

let's reply review!

*ditampol karena sok inggris***  
**

**yukka-keehl** : wah...iya ce riri~

Ruka di fic ini jadi adiknya Beyond dan L

wkwkwk...

kalau di dunia ini ada orang kayak Ruka, yovi sudah mati terkaget-kaget deh~ *lha?*

hehehe

makasih banget ya ce atas reviewnya~~~

muach! ^^ *readers : yuckz!*

**Sara Hikari** : hehehe

iya nee chan~ sudah update nieh XD

wkwkwk, iya~

tapi mungkin Light juga akan terpesona pada L juga yah?

hehehe

soal adiknya yang namanya Ruka itu memang ada, tapi cuma di fic ini doang! XD

emang serem banget dia itu~ wkwkwk

makasih ya nee sudah mau mereview fic youvi ^^

**Laurellia** : wkwkwk

ini dia orang yang menginspirasi aku untuk buat chara Ruka!

hehehe, chara-mu aku pinjam ya~~~ *nyomot Ruka dari PF*

owh, mirip banget yah? hahaha, paling juga kebetulan~

kalau bukan kebetulan ya kesalahan~ XP

makasih ya imouto-chan udah mau review~~~ ^^

**spywarecatz** : wah, anda selalu memberi saya ide-ide yang cemerlang!

makasih banget! sebagai hadiahnya, silahkan berfoto-foto ria dengan saya! *kicked*

hehehe, makasih banget lho sudah kasih yovi usul-usul yang selalu membuat fic ini seru~~~

mungkin lain kali kita colab aja yah? *digeplak karena mutusin sendiri seenak jidat*

L sudah dihidupin kembali kok, semoga readers yang lain juga suka~

ini obat untuk mengobati kerinduan kalian pada L!

ayo beli, obat mujarab nieh! XD -PLAK!-

makasih banget udah review yach ^^

**acchan lawliet **: yupz! emang sudah makin panas!

coz tetangga sebelah lagi kebakaran nieh! XD

makasih banget udah review ya acchan~ ^^

**AnnaYuki** : selamat datang Sylvia-chan! *peyuk-peyuk Sylvia-chan lagi*

hehehe, gak tau kenapa, rasanya fic ini sudah melenceng dari genrenya deh ==" jadi Sylvia-chan gak parno kok

yovi sendiri suka bingung kalau milih genre...kalau pilih genre ini, pasti tidak cocok...

huft...repot banget deh! .

wah, makasih Sylvia-chan ^^ aku juga yakin Sylvia-chan past bisa jadi lebih baik juga! oh ya, kalau ada fic baru, kasih tau yovi yah~ ^^

okeh deh! deskripsi...deskripsi...deskripsi...

di fic ini sudah ada deskripsi tidak? *kayak murid minta diperiksa hasil tugasnya sama guru*

wah, itu kelebihanku? hehehe, Sylvia-chan hebat deh! bisa tau kelebihan seperti itu~ ^^

terus kekuranganku apa dong? *penasaran*

hehehe

makasih banget udah review Sylvia-chan! ^^

jujur lho, aku suka banget sama review Sylvia-chan soalnya selalu memberi saran buat yovi...

thanks banget ya ^^

**cakeberry** : hehehe, iya~ sama-sama Toph-san : )

wah, Light d fic ini akan sering blushing juga loh! XD

wah, kalau B sih...kurang tau~ hehehe *geplaked*

kalau Ruka sih tidak ada~ hehehe

cuma ambil chara dari fic orang lain *tapi sudah ijin pemilik fic lowh*

yah~ semoga happy end ceritanya~

coz script awal tentang fic ini hilang dari otak yovi

hehehe, jadi harus buat script lagi tapi yang alurnya berbeda

makasih banget Toph-san udah suka sama fic abal ini ^^

dan makasih atas reviewnya~~~~ ^^

selesai deh~

RnR please! .


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE**

**The Worst Thing**

**Disclaimer**: yang pasti bukan punya aku lah…

Kalo punya aku, Death Note pasti udah hancur deh

Makanya, Death Note absolutely milik **Tsugumi Ohba** dan **Takeshi Obata**

**By**: **yovphcutez**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"L masih hidup?" tanyaku pada Beyond yang ditanggapi hanya dengan anggukan saja. Aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Apakah aku harus senang? Atau harus sedih? Aku tidak tahu…

Beyond melihatku dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Seperti tatapan… cemas?

"Ada apa?" aku menanyainya dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir. Oke, aku ini bukan tipe orang yang mudah khawatir pada orang lain, tapi hey… aku ini juga punya hati, jadi tentu saja aku bisa khawatir. Terutama karena Beyond-lah yang telah mengijinkan aku untuk menetap di dalam apartemen-nya kan?

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa…" jawab Beyond yang benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan air mukanya yang sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia 'tidak baik-baik saja'. Terkadang aku berpikir, mungkin Beyond itu hanya berpura-pura kuat… padahal sebenarnya tidak. Hal itu ada benarnya juga kan?

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa Beyond?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sedikit ditegaskan. Berharap dia mau mencoba jujur padaku. Hal yang memalukan sekalipun tidak apa-apa. Aku tetap tidak akan menertawakannya. Tunggu…

Sejak kapan aku jadi perhatian begini?

Sejak bertemu dengannya? Tidak, menurutku itu bukan merupakan sikap 'perhatian' yang khusus. Hanya 'perhatian' biasa, layaknya seorang teman. Iya kan?

Aaaargh! Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berkutat dengan pikiran aneh ini lagi!

"Light?" tanya Beyond yang membuyarkan lamunanku tentang hal yang aneh bin ajaib tadi. Sungguh, aku terkejut. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan tentu saja hal itu membuatku grogi!

Jantungku berdebar kencang dan aku merasa seperti orang yang terkena serangan jantung. Dan pertama kalinya juga aku merasa bersalah karena telah membuat orang-orang yang pernah kubunuh merasakan serangan jantung. Tapi, tenang saja… rasa bersalah itu hanya sedikit dan langsung hilang dalam sekejap kok!

"Jangan dekat-dekat …" tolakku sambil menjauhkan diriku darinya. Aku menunduk. Aku tidak mau wajahku yang sudah berubah menjadi merah berkali-kali ini dilihat olehnya… aku sudah merasa cukup malu dengan sikapnya tadi kan?

_Srek srek_

Dedaunan pohon yang rindang di dekat tempat kami berdiri itu bergerak. Sepertinya karena tertiup oleh angin sepoi-sepoi. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan hembusan angin sedikit-pun… atau kejadian ini memang aneh ya?

Sudahlah… aku tidak menghiraukan soal itu. Toh itu merupakan hal yang tidak penting~

_Srek srek_

Eh? Dedaunan itu bergerak lagi… kali ini aku yakin bahwa ada yang aneh dengan pohon ini. Dengan agak ragu-ragu, aku mulai melangkah menuju ke arah pohon tersebut. Kemudian…

_Grep!_

Eh? Ada yang memegang lenganku, otomatis aku segera menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memegang lenganku itu.

Beyond.

Dia-lah yang memegang lenganku, entah mengapa wajahnya menunjukkan sikap waspada dan melarangku untuk melangkah lebih lanjut. Aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahku dan menunggu hingga Beyond bicara.

"Kenapa Beyond?" sebuah suara muncul. Bukan suaraku! Yang pasti suara itu terdengar berat dan berbeda dengan suaraku. Suara yang terdengar 'khas' itu muncul dari belakang pohon tersebut. Beyond melihat ke arah pohon itu dan mengatakan, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Eh? Aku menjadi bingung sekarang. Kepada siapa Beyond berbicara? Otakku segera menyuruhku untuk melangkah mendekat ke pohon itu. Dan terlihatlah seseorang di balik pohon itu. Seseorang yang kukenal amat baik. Seseorang yang mampu menyamai kemampuanku. Seseorang yang kuanggap sebagai rival terkuatku satu-satunya…

L Lawliet

"L?" ucapku agak terbata-bata. Aku terkejut. Mengapa bisa… seseorang yang kuanggap telah mati…

.

.

"Hidup kembali?" gumamku dengan suara yang kecil, namun sial! L mendengarnya dan dengan terpaksa, aku melihat seringainya yang sudah lama tak pernah kulihat itu.

"Hai Light-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?" ucapnya dengan senyum yang aneh. Begitu bermakna. Aku rasa senyuman atau seringai inilah yang juga membuat Beyond dan L mirip.

Masih dalam keadaan terkejut, aku membalas perkataannya dengan tatapan tajam. Aku tidak mau menjawab jika L tetap menunjukkan seringai itu. Menyebalkan…

"Apa maumu?" tanya seseorang yang memecah keheningan kami, Beyond. L melenyapkai seringainya itu. Dengan meletakkan ujung ibu jarinya di kedua bibirnya, L mulai menjawab…

"Untuk melihat bagaimana keadaanmu dan Ruka," jawabnya santai. Tak lama kemudian, sesosok mungil memeluk L dari belakang. "L-nii chan!" ucapnya riang. Ya, dia Ruka. Anak itu terlihat senang sekali lalu menggandeng tangan L dan membawanya masuk ke apartemen Beyond.

"Beyond-nii chan, bolehkan L-nii chan tinggal di apartemen ini?" tanyanya dengan polos. Sepertinya gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya atmosfir yang tidak menyenangkan berada di sekitar kami. Mau tidak mau Beyond menyetujuinya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Arigatto Beyond-nii chan!" Ruka makin kegirangan dan segera menarik L masuk. Sementara itu, aku tetap terdiam bersama Beyond tanpa bisa mengucapkan apa-apa. "Aneh…" ucapku pelan.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Malam telah tiba. Kali ini, kami semua –Beyond, L, Ruka dan aku- telah duduk rapi di hadapan meja makan sebelum menyantap hidangan yang ada.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap kami kompak. Lalu aktivitas makan-pun dimulai dan jika dilihat, akan terlihat seperti keluarga kecil –tidak ada ibu- yang bahagia.

Tapi tidak seperti kenyataannya. Aku hanya merasakan ketegangan yang terus menyelimuti ruang makan ini. Sungguh menyesakkan…

"Light…" panggil Beyond yang saat itu tegah duduk di sebelahku. Spontan aku hanya menoleh ke arahnya saja tanpa perlu menjawab. Seolah-olah mengisyaratkan bahwa aku bertanya 'apa' kepadanya.

"Strawberry…" ucapnya sekali lagi padaku. Aku hanya merespon dengan memberi anggukan sekali dan menyodorkan sebuah toples yang berisi penuh dengan strawberry.

Beyond-pun meraih toples itu dengan lemas. Sejak tadi dia memang terlihat lemas. Tidak bersemangat. Aku sendiri bingung untuk menghadapinya… Sejak kecil saja Sayu tidak pernah merepotkan seperti ini.

Karena terlihat lemas seperti orang sakit, aku-pun membuka toples strawberry tanpa disuruh olehnya dan mengambil sebuah strawberry merah yang segar dan nikmat dipandang, apalagi jika dimakan.

"Buka mulutmu," ucapku sambil dengan memegang strawberry tersebut yang sekarang telah kuarahkan ke arah kedua bibir merah milik Beyond. Beyond segera menurut dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Siapa sangka bahwa Beyond Birthday, yang merupakan psikopat terkejam itu ternyata hanyalah seorang yang manja dan kekanak-kanakan. Benar-benar seperti L.

Menyebalkan…

Kumasukkan buah strawberry yang lezat itu ke dalam mulut Beyond. Buah itu dikunyah secara perlahan oleh si pemilik mulut untuk merasakan nikmatnya buah itu. Melihat Beyong yang amat menikmati buah strawberry itu, aku jadi ingin mencicipinya sedikit. Toh buah strawberry bukanlah buah yang manis melainkan kecut.

Kuambil sebuah strawberry dari toples tersebut. Kuamati perlahan-lahan buah yang bernama strawberry itu. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah suka dengan sesuatu yang berbau manis ataupun kecut, tapi sekarang aku memegang dan tergoda untuk mencicipi buah yang termasuk dalam kategori kecut ini.

_'glek'_

Kutelan air liurku. Kenapa hanya memandang buah ini saja seperti sedang berada dalam posisi genting saja ya?

Aku membuka mulutku untuk membuat akses masuknya buah strawberry itu ke dalam mulutku. Dan tiba-tiba…

"!"

Sebuah tangan menutup mulutku yang tadi sedang terbuka dengan 1 tangan dan tangan yang lain memegang pergelangan tanganku yang memegang buah strawberry tersebut. Pemilik tangan tersebut kemudian membuka mulutnya dan melahap buah yang ingin kucicipi tersebut dari jari-jariku. Mataku hanya terbelalak lebar melihat siapa yang melakukan hal itu.

Beyond…

_"BLUSH!"_

Ah! Wajahku mulai memanas! Ada apa ini? Apakah aku sakit? Tidak mungkin kan?

"Kenapa Light?" tanya Beyond sembari menatap wajahku dengan tajam. Aku yang melihatnya jadi aneh. Seperti ada sebuah gejolak dari tubuhku.

_Deg_

Eh? Aneh! Kenapa secara tiba-tiba jantungku jadi berdebar kencang begini lagi? A-aneh! Pasti ada yang salah dari diriku!

"A… a…," ucapku terbata-bata. Ada apa dengan diriku?

"Hng?" tanya Beyond yang sepertinya tidak mengerti dengan keadaanku. Aku-pun juga tidak mengerti! Uh… tatapannya… tatapan Beyond…

Jangan menatapku!

"Aku ke toilet dulu! Kalian bisa makan dahulu!" jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala. Beyond-pun segera melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. Sungguh aku tidak tau… kenapa aku jadi aneh begini?

**Normal POV**

Sosok yang bernama Beyond tetap mengarahkan matanya pada sosok yang tengah berlari menuju toilet tersebut. Matanya yang menyorotkan sebuah arti mendalam tersebut diketahui oleh seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

L…

Beyond yang merasa diperhatikan segera menolehkan wajahnya pada seseorang yang memperhatikannya atau bisa dibilang menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa memunculkan setitik ekspresi pada L yang benar-benar menyerupai dirinya. Hanya warna mata-lah yang membedakan. Yaitu warna merah milik Beyond dan hitam milik L.

Yang ditanya tidak membalas apa-apa. Hanya tetap menatap sang pemilik bola mata berwarna merah yang mengajukan pertanyaan tadi. Walaupun lebih terdengar seperti menantang.

Pemuda bernama L itu tersenyum. Terlihat dari bibirnya yang mulai melengkung tanda senang. Entah apa yang membuatnya senang tetapi memang itulah yang terlihat sekarang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Beyond sekali lagi. Walaupun wajahnya tampak tenang seperti biasa, tapi dapat terlihat bahwa dia begitu penasaran dari nada bicaranya. L memandang Beyond sejenak kemudian melenyapkan senyuman atau yang dapat disebut dengan seringai miliknya itu.

"Beyond…" ucap L pelan.

Beyond hanya menanggapi L dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar bingung dengan sikap L yang tampak aneh –walaupun sudah termasuk dalam kategori aneh-

L menatap Beyond sekali lagi kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa…"

Beyond tidak menghiraukan jawaban L yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan itu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu memakan satu-persatu buah strawberry tersebut sambil menunggu kedatangan Light dari toilet.

Gadis kecil yang sedari tadi diam itu hanya memainkan makanannya dengan sendok sambil terus menyeringai di tengah keheningan.

**End of Normal POV**

Aku terus membasuh mukaku dengan air. Aku tau kalau wajahku yang tiba-tiba memerah ini tidak mungkin dapat menjadi seperti biasa hanya dengan dibasuh dengan air. Aku tidak tau apa sebabnya, tapi yang kuketahui secara pasti adalah bahwa ada hubungannya dengan jantungku yang terus berdetak tidak karuan sejak tadi.

Aneh! Aneh! Aneh!

Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Memang benar ada yang salah dengan diriku! Apakah aku harus memeriksakan diri ke psikiater? Tidak, walaupun ini aneh, tapi aku yakin 100% bahwa aku sama sekali tidak gila.

Uuuuh… setiap kupaksakan untuk terus memikirkan hal itu… kenapa yang muncul adalah bayangan Beyond? Sudahlah!

Ah! Aku baru saja sadar… sudah berapa menit ya aku mengurung diri di toilet hanya untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas ini ya? Kurasa lebih baik aku keluar saja. Untuk apa aku berlama-lama di toilet. Kurang kerjaan sekali…

"Light nii-chan!" panggil Ruka dari kursi makan tempat dia duduk. Makanannya berantakan. Sepertinya dia memainkan makanannya ketika aku pergi ke toilet tadi. Aku jadi menyesal karena telah membuat gadis kecil itu menunggu lama.

"Maafkan nii-chan yang lama. Ayo kita makan lagi," ucapku yang diikuti dengan ekspresi senang dari wajah gadis mungil tersebut. Dan akhirnya kita menyantap makanan yang telah tersedia tadi yang kemungkinan besar sudah menjadi dingin.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Makan malam-pun telah selesai dengan meninggalkan piring-piring yang berserakan. Aku tau aku tidak dapat menyuruh keluarga yang manja dan kekanak-kanakkan itu untuk mencuci piring mereka sendiri. Maka dari itu, dengan ikhlas aku mencucikan piringnya. Tepat di depan tempat aku mencuci piring terletak jendela yang menghadap kea rah luar. Aku membuka jendela tersebut dan membiarkan angin menghembuskan rambutku. Sungguh sejuk.

Aku benar-benar menikmati angin yang seperti ini. Aku-pun dapat melihat betapa indahnya bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di atas langit yang berkelap-kelip. Aku tidak mempercayai mitos yang mengatakan bahwa jika melihat bintang jatuh dan memohon sebuah permohonan, maka permohonan itu akan terkabul. Hanya anak-anak yang akan mempercayainya.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, secercah cahaya melintas di langit. Sepertinya bintang jatuh. Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak mempercayai mitos yang tidak jelas kepastiannya tersebut maka dari itu aku tidak memohon sama sekali. Membuang-buang waktu saja.

"Light-kun…"

Aku segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namaku itu. Aku cukup terkejut karena yang memanggilku adalah… L Lawliet? Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Aneh sekali…

"Kau tidak memohon pada bintang jatuh?" tanyanya padaku. Aku hanya mengernyitkan dahiku ketika mendengar seorang detektif terhebat itu menanyai hal seperti itu padaku.

"Jadi… kau masih mempercayai mitos seperti itu? Aku tidak percaya…" kataku dengan nada meremehkan. Aku tidak peduli jika dia jadi tertantang atau apa-lah. Aku memang benci dengannya jadi tidak masalah bagiku jika dia menantangku tetapi kurasa itu adalah hal yang aneh bagi seorang L.

"Jika aku percaya bagaimana? Lagipula aku juga tetap tidak akan memohon pada bintang jatuh. Aku penasaran pada sesuatu yang dari tadi meganggu pikiranku saja," jawab L yang memancing rasa penasaranku.

"Mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyaku memastikan. Jarang sekali bagi seorang L untuk merasa penasaran pada suatu hal.

"Benar. Light-kun mau mendengarnya?" tanya L yang kujawab dengan tatapan mata tajamku. Tentu saja L mengerti maksudku.

"Light-kun jatuh cinta pada Beyond kan?"

"A-Apa?" pekik-ku yang untung saja tidak membuat Ruka terutama Beyond datang ke dapur. Aku terkejut. Kenapa bisa L menyangka hal yang mustahil seperti itu? Maksudku… aku dan Beyond itu kan…

"Percintaan sesama laki-laki itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil Light-kun…" kata L seperti membaca pikiranku saja. Tapi kenapa tidak mustahil? Itu hal yang tidak wajar bukan? Sesama jenis… saling… menyukai?

"Kau merasa dirimu aneh ketika bersama Beyond kan? Kau memang jatuh cinta pada Beyond, Light-kun…"

Jadi…

Aku, Light Yagami… seorang laki-laki yang menjadi pelajar terbaik se-Jepang dan merupakan mantan Kira…

.

.

.

Jatuh cinta pada seorang psikopat?

* * *

_Tidak ada segala sesuatu yang mustahil… walaupun mustahil sekali-pun…

* * *

_

**To Be Continue**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Sudah berapa lama tidak update ya? ==" *hitung-hitung jari*

3 bulan ada ya? Ckckck… gomen nee karena lama baaaaaaaaaaaaaanget updatenya .

Kena WB sih ==" sungguh WB itu merepotkan ya…

Oh iya… L disini mau tetap aku pakai aku-kamu atau saya-anda atau saya-kamu? X3

Tapi aku lebih biasa aku-kamu sih :)

Ah, ada berita bagus nie! Bulan November nanti ada IFA! Indonesia Fanfiction Awards! Mau join dan ikut meramaikan? Gabung lewat FB! X3~

Hehehe

Cuma numpang iklan sejenak kok ^^

Oke deh~

Mind to review? Critic and Correction? :3

Jaa Nee! XDD

**Bales Review**

**Sara Hikari: **yup! ^^

Ruka itu OC-nya Laurellia X3~

Hahaha kesannya emang mau dibuat gitu XDD

Light emang harus dibuat blushing terus :D~

Thanks udah review ya nee-chan X3~

**yukka-keehl: **iyeeey XDD~

Aku juga penasaran sama Ruka! XP~

Thanks for review ya ce Riri ^^

**Vayne it's me: **wah, makasih atas kesetiaannya untuk selalu menunggu ^^

Udah apdet nie X3~

Thanks for review anyway :D

**Laurellia: **setidaknnya kamu kan tidak horror-horror banget~ X3

Kalau sampai membunuh kayak psikopat segala... Jangan ya! Acara bunuh-nya lewat fanfic aja!

Uuh~ gomen nee, aku lupa! XP

Ruka yang asli memang punya Laurellia kok ^^"

Hehehe aku kan cuma meminjam :)

Eh? Iya ^^" aku udah tau kok~

Gomenasai kalau masih ada kesalahan!

Thanks for review~

**AmieZombieLuph: **Salam kenaaaaal XDD~

Tapi sudah kenal kan? :)

Hehehe makasih ^^ tapi masih banyak kekurangan kok~

Oh iya! Manda-chan hebat bisa inget kalau latar waktunya salah! XDD~

Latarnya di Jepang kok~ jadi pakai A.M. atau P.M.

Hehehe iya, ini sudah apdet :3~

Thanks for review-nya Manda-chan X3

**Cakeberry: **wah, boleh juga itu alasan kenapa kok bisa hidup kembali :)

Mungkin alasannya akan dipakai pas chapter... *hitung-hitung jari* gak tau :P

Hehehe Iya! Nanti ada cinta kotak XP~

Lihat aja di chapter selanjutnya kalau mau tahu tentang perkembangan cintanya Light ya Toph-san XDD~

Eh? Aku suka usulnya kok! Bener deh ^^

Wuah~ Makasih udah suka sama fic abal ini X3~

Hepi bangeeeeet :D~

Wah... gomen Toph-san... bukan apdet kilat... tapi apdet lambat =="

Ckckck...

Thanks for review Toph-san XDD -peluk-

**acchan lawliet: **Wah... L selamanya baik kok ^^

Tapi kalau di cerita ini, gak tau lagi :P

Nikmati terus aja XDD~

Wah... ini dia satu orang lagi yang peduli sama WIB! Teliti banget~ Ckckck...

Hehehehe

Emang aku yang salah tulis kok XP~ Tetap di Jepang latarnya :)

Gak kok ^^ Gak gaje sama sekali~

Thanks for review ^^

**AnnaYuki: **Hehehe

Gpp kok ^^ aku selalu menunggu review dari Sylvia-chan dengan sabar dan ikhlas, sampai di akhir hayat-pun gpp XDD~ -plak-

Wah, jadi aku ada kemajuan :D~ iyeeeeey! Heheheh

Oke! Aku emang agak bingung sih soal menginterpretasikan ==" dari namanya aja ribeeet DX~

Hehehehe iyaaa XD~

Thanks for review Sylvia-chan ^^


End file.
